The embalming process and natural decomposition of human remains results in the generation of viscous fluids. Since caskets are constructed from a plurality of materials, (e.g., wood, metal, and paper materials), the caustic nature of the fluids can lead to corrosion of casket materials. Consequently, caskets are subject to leakage. Since the storage of caskets in mausoleum crypts (e.g., chapel crypts, garden crypts, and so forth), has become more popular in recent years, visual evidence of leakage, as well as odors and pest infestations associated with the fluids, are serious issues frustrating the facile acceptance of such interments. Hence, complete, long term sealing of the caskets within non-degradable enclosures is important to the successful use of mausoleum crypts.
It has been proposed to fabricate a casket enclosure from a single sheet of a thermoplastic resinous sheet material which is shaped into an elongated configuration having open ends that are closed by flat end covers or the like. The casket enclosure is sealed by applying a torch or other heating device around the periphery of the cover to melt the resin and heat seal the junction between the cover and the enclosure walls. Although this type of casket enclosure is simple, easy to assemble, and durable in construction, it is still necessary to hermetically seal the enclosure outside of the crypt chamber since there would be no room left to accommodate a heating device after the enclosure has been loaded into the crypt.
Even though several techniques and enclosures have been developed for use as casket enclosures for mausoleum internments, there continues to be a need for enclosures having a more facile assembly and/or enhanced structural integrity.